


it continues to grow

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m pregnant,” Hux says. He actually practiced how to say it. The more he heard the words come out of his mouth the more nauseous he got, though.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	it continues to grow

**Author's Note:**

> The forced pregnancy is the result of non-consensual Force use by a third part, not sexual contact.
> 
> This was originally intended to be the first scene of a much larger fic. I realized that where I wanted to go with it was a place no one would follow, so I lost interest. I think the scene stands on its own and I’m still fond of it.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Dameron says grinning. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“No, sit down. We need to talk.”

“Getting right down to business. I like that about you.”

They never meet in the same cantina more than once. Always someplace neutral, remote, cheap, with no back up, and since their third meeting they always end up in the cantina’s cramped, often dirty backroom.

“So, what have you got for me?” Dameron asks.

“I’m pregnant,” Hux says. He actually practiced how to say it. The more he heard the words come out of his mouth the more nauseous he got, though.

“Oh. Okay.” It’s obviously not what Dameron was expecting and for a moment Hux wants to laugh at his expression. To his credit, he recovers quickly. He swallows a couple of times and bites his lip before saying, “is it mine?”

Hux appreciates that Dameron doesn’t assume he’s the only person Hux could be fucking. Of course, he is and was the first in longer than Hux cares to admit. (Six years. _Six years_. No wonder he was dumb enough to fall into bed with a fucking _rebel_.) Hux appreciates it so much that for one crazy, absurd moment he wishes he could say ‘yes, it’s yours.’ Not that it would make a difference. He still wouldn’t want to keep it.

“It’s Ren’s,” he says, forcing himself not to rush to explain. He feels disgusting carrying this _thing_ inside of him and doesn’t want to feel grosser by giving people the wrong impression. He knows he shouldn’t care what someone like Dameron thinks, though.

Dameron looks horrified for a second, before taking a sip of his drink and neutrally saying, “I see.”

“No, you don’t,” Hux snaps. “It’s not what you think.” He wishes he had taken Dameron up on that drink now.

“Yeah? What do I think?”

“I didn’t fuck Ren for fun so I could get impregnated with a Force baby to better rule the galaxy in the future.” Hux doesn’t think there’s a version of himself willing to fuck Ren _for fun_ , but he would feel a lot less helpless if he could claim that was the truth.

“Yeah, no. That’s definitely not what I think happened,” he says amused.

“Why? Because you think only you get to fuck me?” Hux is mostly stalling now, because he doesn’t want to get into the headache-inducing specifics of how it happened.

“No,” Dameron says. “Because you hate Ren too much to fuck him for fun, but even if you had done that, you wouldn’t come here and tell me about it.”

“We didn’t fuck.” He feels almost desperate to emphasize the importance of this point. “I don’t know how he did it. Some sort of Force ritual. It’s obviously beyond my comprehension,” he says bitterly.

“Can he do that? Why did he do that?” 

Hux appreciates that Dameron looks genuinely distressed now. It’s not productive or reassuring, but Hux has had no one to share his escalating panic with.

“Evidently he can,” Hux says. “He won’t tell me why he did it. Only that it’s ‘the will of the Force.’ Maybe he wants an heir or a human sacrifice or he just wanted to humiliate me or maybe I just happened to be close by.”

“Fuck. What do you want to do?”

“I want this thing out of me. If I do that, he’ll kill me or worse.” He could repeat whatever he did over and over again, for the rest of Hux’s life.

“Leave with me. Come to the Resistance. Once you’re there, we’ll figure something out,” Dameron says.

“Are you stupid? He’ll find me. Worse, he’ll find you. There goes our chance of taking him down.” Their priorities have to remain unchanged. It’s what Hux keeps repeating to himself. 

“What do you suggest, then? Tell me how I can help you.”

Hux feels something in him respond to Dameron’s words, feels his chest constrict in a way that only does around him. That’s just who Dameron is, unrelenting in his bypassing of people’s defenses.

“He’s going on a mission and taking his knights with him. He’s been planning it for weeks, which for Ren is a lot of planning. Here is everything you need to know about it.” He puts the datadrive on the bar and says, “stop being so completely incompetent and focus on taking him down.” 

“Hey, you don’t think we want to take him down? We’re doing our best.”

“Yes, that’s exactly my point. If you don’t accomplish what you set out to do, then your best is not good enough. I thought you would know that by now.” He finishes Dameron’s drink and says, “do you want to get a room or shall I?”


End file.
